Need You Now
by cacingkawat
Summary: Apa jadinya Hyukjae yang ditinggal Donghae keluar kota selama beberapa hari? OneShot/ HaeHyuk/ yaoi... RnR?


Title: Need You Now

Cast: HaeHyuk

Warning: yaoi, geje, typo bertebaran...etc

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang bosan, namjachingunya sedang bertugas keluar kota. Sekarang Hyukjae sendirian di rumah sederhana milik mereka. Milik mereka? Yah rumah sederhana itu memang milik mereka, setelah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Rumah sederhana yang dibeli Donghae dengan uang tabungannya. Hyukjae sangat senang sewaktu Donghae mengajaknya tinggal bersama saat itu.

Hah biasanya Hyukjae menunggu Donghae pulang. Biasanya Hyukjae memasak untuk Donghae. Biasanya... aish sudahlah. Itu biasanya, kalau sekarang Hyukjae bahkan tak beranjak barang sedetik pun dari kasurnya. Kenapa? Sederhana saja karna sekarang Donghae tidak ada disampingnya.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, biasanya setiap pagi ia akan dibangunkan oleh Donghae. Setiap pagi Donghae selalu mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya, terutama bibirnya sampai Hyukjae terbangun. Tapi tidak untuk dua hari ini. Sudah dua hari ini Hyukjae ditinggal Donghae bertugas keluar kota.

Untuk saat ini Hyukjae malas melakukan apa-apa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang, tapi Hyukjae masih saja berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasurnya.

"Arghhh menyebalkan" Hyukjae pun berteriak frustasi, Hyukjae bosan sangat bosan. Tak lama ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit Hyukjae pun keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dan juga handuk kecil yang berada dipundaknya mungkin untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Unghh lapar" Hyukjae pun megelus perutnya, yah ia memang merasa lapar gara-gara tak ada Donghae ia tidak bernapsu untuk makan. Karna malas membuat makanan dan juga perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar, akhirnya Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk mencari makan.

.

Sekarang Hyukjae sudah berada dalam sebuah tempat makan sederhana. Biasanya Hyukjae ketempat makan itu berdua bersama Donghae, itu juga dikarna kan dirinya yang malas memasak. Tempat makan ini nyaman, makanan yang disediakan pun enak-enak. Biasanya Hyukjae selalu semangat kalau ia makan ditempat ini. Tapi tidak kali ini, Hyukjae kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat?

Tentu saja karna tidak adanya keberadaan Donghae. Yah Hyukjae tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan hal apapun itu dikarnakan tidak ada Donghae disisinya.

.

Makanan yang dipesannya dari beberapa menit yang lalu sudah dihidangkan dimejanya. Tapi entahlah tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae sudah tidak merasa lapar. Yah mungkin karna ia melihat orang pacaran dibeberapa meja sekitarnya. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, ia merasa sepi, ia merasa iri. Jika saja ada Donghae disini pasti ia tidak akan seperti ini. Malas berlama-lama ditempat makan tersebut akhirnya Hyukjae pun mulai memakan hidangan yang sudah tersedia diatas mejanya.

Hyukjae sudah selesai makan dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia belum ada niatan beranjak dari duduknya sekarang. Hey, bukankah tadi ia berpikiran ingin cepat selesai makan agar bisa pergi dari tempat makan itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah betah duduk disitu? Hah mungkin karna sekarang tempat makan itu sudah sepi dan hanya ia dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya yang berada disitu. Hyukjae malas pulang, dirumah membuatnya merasa lebih kesepian. Tak ada Donghae maka hidupnya tak beraturan, tak ada Donghae maka... aaa sudahlah yang jelas tak ada Donghae, hidup Hyukjae berasa tak berarti.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini sudah empat hari Hyukjae ditinggal Donghae sendiri. Baru empat hari saja Hyukjae sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Makan tak teratur, jam tidur pun tak beraturan, wajahnya yang selalu cerah bila ada Donghae kini terlihat pucat dan yah... sepertinya Hyukjae sedikit mengurus. Wow sebesar itu kah perubahan Hyukjae bila tidak ada Donghae?

"Aku kangen Hae" ucap Hyukjae lirih sambil menatap foto dirinya bersama Donghae. Hyukjae masih saja menatap foto tersebut, tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil melihat Hyukjae yang sedaritadi menatap foto itu.

"Hyukkie" ucap namja itu

"Unghh bahkan aku bisa mendengar jelas suara Hae sekarang hiks..." Hyukjae malah menangis, namja yang memanggilnya tadi bingung. Ia dapat melihat kalau bahu Hyukjae bergetar, yah soalnya posisi Hyukjae sekarang membelakanginya

"Chagi..."

"Ish tadi memanggil namaku, sekarang aku mendengar suara Hae lagi aaaa aku kangen Hae" namja itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan namja itu pun berjalan mendekat dan segera memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang

"Hyukkie chagi" bisiknya pelan tepat ditelinga Hyukjae

"Ha-hae hiks benarkah ini kau?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan dari namja itu. Sebenarnya tak usah bertanya pun Hyukjae sudah tau jelas itu Donghae, namjachingunya yang begitu ia rindukan. Tapi entahlah ia tak yakin saja, karna ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, namja itu Donghae malah menciumi pundak Hyukjae. Pundak? Bagaimana bisa begitu gampang menciumi pundak Hyukjae? Nyata saja gampang, pundak Hyukjae terekspos karna sekarang Hyukjae mengenakan kemeja Donghae yang tentu saja kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

Donghae terus saja menciumi pundak Hyukjae, dan sekarang ia mulai menyesap perpotongan leher Hyukjae hingga menyisakan tanda memerah disana.

"Sepertinya nae Hyukkie begitu merindukan Donghae ne?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah nakal menatap Hyukjae yang kini sudah dengan posisi menghadap dirinya. Hyukjae mengangguk saja.

"Beberapa hari ini apa yang kau lakukan, mengapa kau terlihat berbeda? Kau sedikit kurusan, dan lihat matamu berkantung"

"Aku...aku hanya memikirkanmu Hae, aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi"

"Tak akan, karna aku pun juga sama. Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu Hyukkie" Donghae pun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae terpejam mencoba menikmati elusan Donghae

"Bahkan aku juga merindukan desahanmu dibawah tubuhku chagi" seketika Hyukjae pun membuka matanya menatap Donghae dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna, pipinya pun merona. Unghh sungguh bisa-bisanya Donghae dengan santai mengatakan itu. Hyukjae menunduk malu rasanya melihat wajah Donghae yang menatap mesum padanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hyukjae pun merindukan sentuhan Donghae. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya Donghae mencium bibirnya, menyesap kulitnya, mengemut putingnya dan yah Hyukjae ingin merasakan bagaimana junior Donghae menusuk-nusuk titik nikmatnya. Hyukjae menggeleng, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan itu di saat seperti ini, ia tau kalau Donghae sekarang sangat lelah karna ia baru saja pulang. Jadi tak mungkin kan kalau mereka melakukan itu sekarang.

"Hyukkie... Chagi kau melamun" Hyukjae pun menatap Donghae

"Ehh Hae kau pasti lelah bagaimana kalau aku siapkan air hangat dulu untuk kau mandi"

"Tak usah Hyukkie, aku tak ingin mandi. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah..." Dan Donghae pun mencium dengan penuh napsu bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae sempat kaget tapi dapat dilihat disela-sela ciuman mereka Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Mungkin kegiatan yang bisa membuat mereka meluapkan kerinduan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ancur ya? Hahaha iseng sih gegara liat kata-kata Need You Now langsung kepikiran jadi ff awkakwk

Maaf kalau banyak yg aneh dari ini ff, tapi bagi yang baca semoga suka aja ya hahaha :D

Terakhir deh, reviewnya dong hahaha


End file.
